Lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil
by Gilrasir
Summary: Horace Slughorn tiene una difícil decisión que tomar. ¿Se inclinará por lo que es correcto o por lo que es fácil? Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra de ficción, así como los lugares en los que se ambienta, pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Los pensamientos rugían en el mar bravío en el que se había convertido la conciencia de Horace Slughorn, más desordenada si cabe por causa de todo el vino que había bebido esa noche. Acababa de recibir una petición imposible, un requerimiento que iba más allá de sus fuerzas, porque sentía una vergüenza inenarrable confesar lo que hizo hace muchos años atrás, algo de lo que se arrepentía profundamente y que hasta aquel día lo atormentaba como el más terrible de los hados.

_Nunca me he equivocado con un alumno antes_ fueron sus palabras cinco décadas atrás. Pero en ese instante, mientras unos ojos verdes lo miraban inquisitivamente, lo único que podía entender era que, por una vez, se equivocó con respecto a un estudiante. Y, siendo testigo de lo que ocurrió años después, las desapariciones, las muertes y el miedo cundiendo libremente por las calles, supo que no era un error cualquiera.

Era un error garrafal.

Los minutos se alargaban y los pensamientos de Slughorn se hacían cada vez más pesados e insoportables. Había una razón por la cual el profesor de Pociones ocultaba con encono lo que realmente sucedió hace cincuenta años atrás, cuando dijo más de lo que debía, cuando fue hábilmente engañado para revelar una información crítica. Y su mente viajó más atrás en el tiempo, cuando Horace tenía quince años y vagaba de noche por el castillo, por la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Sabía que no podía estar allí, que alguien lo iba a descubrir e imponerle un castigo, pero necesitaba saber algo. Una tarea, una condenada tarea fue lo que gatilló la cadena de acontecimientos que casi culminó con la sumisión de todo un pueblo mágico a los pies de un líder despótico, terrible y poderoso.

Recordó que exploraba la Sección Prohibida en busca de información concerniente a los dementores. Slughorn no se caracterizaba por ser el mejor de los alumnos y acostumbraba dejar tareas que no le interesaban para última hora, aunque los deberes de su asignatura favorita los hacía de manera casi religiosa. Horace supo, desde que tenía seis años y miraba cómo su madre mezclaba pociones para toda clase de propósitos, que las pócimas y los brebajes iban a ser su mundo. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Y fue así desde que comenzó Hogwarts hasta que concluyó sus estudios. Slughorn sentía una especial desidia por la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque consideraba que el profesor enseñaba con todo el virtuosismo de un troll de montaña, además que al docente le gustaba hablar de Quidditch y de jugadas famosas que ocurrieron hace siglos ya. Al final, Horace perdió el respeto por el profesor y se dedicaba a escribir cosas no relacionadas con la clase, planeando sus visitas a su lugar favorito en Hogsmeade. Quizá fueron sus reiteradas visitas a Honeydukes lo que desató su fanatismo por los caramelos de piña, quizá fue su admiración por magos y brujas notables de años pasados lo que le hizo comportarse como lo hacía en la actualidad. ¿Quién sabe?

Quizá esa no era la primera vez que vagaba por la Sección Prohibida de noche, buscando información para una tarea que no le interesaba, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con tanta aprensión. Esa tarea podría costarle el año a Horace y no deseaba entregar un pergamino con sólo su nombre al profesor.

Fue cuando halló ese volumen negro y polvoriento.

La tapa de cuero relucía con una cualidad ominosa a la luz de la varita de Horace y unas letras grabadas en caracteres plateados rezaban "Los Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras". _Perfecto_ se dijo el intruso, extrayendo el pesado y mohoso libro y caminando hacia la mesa más cercana para comenzar su búsqueda. Con tan sólo hojear las primeras páginas, Horace se dio cuenta que se trataba de un libro horrible, con hechizos y métodos destacables por su barbarie, pero todavía no hallaba nada que tuviese que ver con los guardianes de Azkaban.

_Horrocruxes._

La palabra capturó inmediatamente la atención de Horace. Después de una breve explicación de lo que era un Horrocrux, aparecían diagramas, pasos a seguir y un encantamiento que se usaba para alojar parte del alma de un mago en un objeto. Sin embargo, la parte más terrible vino con lo que se debía hacer para dividir el alma. Horace se arrepintió de inmediato de haber visto aquellas páginas y se abocó a lo que tenía en mente. Desafortunadamente, la memoria eidética de la que disponía Horace Slughorn hizo que jamás se le olvidase aquel pasaje de aquel libro tan espantoso. De más estaba decir que al final halló lo que necesitaba y que salvó el año.

Y ese par de ojos verdes seguían mirándolo.

Ojos verdes.

Lily.

Corría el año 1977. Horace recordaba pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts, tomando un poco de aire después de una agotadora clase doble. Su afición por la buena mesa y, desde luego, por los caramelos de piña ya comenzaba a notarse de forma bastante obvia en la anatomía del profesor de Pociones. Los alumnos jugaban sobre la explanada, tirándose encantamientos inofensivos, algunas parejas yacían abrazadas bajo algún árbol y otros, como él, simplemente se tomaban un bien merecido relajo.

Un grupo de chicas arrancaba algunas flores y lanzaban los pétalos al aire. Podría tratarse de un simple juego de niñas, si no fuera por el hecho que los pétalos se transformaban en mariposas que aleteaban alegremente hacia el cielo. Horace se quedó de piedra; llevaba algún tiempo sin ver encantamientos tan hermosos y pronto se quedó sentado sobre el pasto, mirando transformaciones esplendorosas. Flores emanando de pergamino, aves brotando de hojas de ciprés, e incluso vio cómo una alumna dejaba un acuario lleno de agua en el suelo y otra arrojaba una bola de papel, como queriendo apuntar al acuario, pero Horace no vio una bola de papel hundirse en el agua sino un pez dorado que nadaba grácilmente en el interior del pequeño estanque. El docente buscó al artífice de semejantes obras de arte y vio a una chica adolescente, hermosa, con cabello de un rojo intenso, largo y oscuro y ojos verdes. Conocía a esa alumna, conocía su ingenio con los brebajes, sus atrevidos toques de inspiración y, por sobre todas las cosas, conocía su buen corazón, una chica dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo, con ideas positivas y pensamientos idealistas. Lily Evans era lo más cercano que podía haber a ser una monedita de oro; ella le caía bien a todo el mundo, con sus maneras amables y su sempiterna sonrisa. No había hombre o mujer que la conociera y dijese que era una mala persona. Hacerlo era la más horrible de las blasfemias.

Por eso, el 31 de octubre de 1981, cuando la noticia de la muerte de Lily Evans Potter junto a su esposo James apareció en El Profeta, Horace Slughorn lloró, como nunca lo hizo antes y como jamás lo iba a hacer después. Pensar que una persona como Lily Potter podía ser asesinada con esa crueldad y con tamaña indiferencia, era una experiencia semejante a ser expuesto a la gélida aura de un dementor. Horace pensó que era una mentira, un sueño o una terrorífica pesadilla; una alumna tan brillante y talentosa, con un prometedor futuro por delante, perdida en las frías y expectantes fauces de la muerte… para siempre… sin retorno.

Y el culpable… otro de sus alumnos.

La mente de Horace Slughorn volvió unos años atrás, a aquella fatídica escena. Tom Riddle, alumno modelo, preguntándole acerca de esos malditos Horrocruxes… y él respondiéndole, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Tom aducía simple curiosidad, que había visto el término en alguna parte y que deseaba saber un poco más, y Horace se vio a sí mismo hablando acerca de esos objetos, de cómo funcionaban y de lo que podría pasar si alguien dividía su alma en más de dos partes. Recordaba su pasmo cuando Tom propuso la idea de partir el alma de alguien en siete partes.

-¿Asumo que todo esto es por mero interés académico? –había preguntado Slughorn en esa ocasión.

-Por supuesto, señor –repuso Tom apresuradamente.

Así fue como terminó la entrevista. Y, todavía con esos ojos verdes mirándolo, ojos que le recordaban irremediablemente a Lily Evans, Horace Slughorn no sintió más que repugnancia por sí mismo. Le había creído a Tom que sus preguntas eran por simple interés académico y, cuando supo lo que le pasó a Lily y a otros tantos desafortunados magos y brujas, entendió que Tom Riddle no era tan inocente como creía, o como quería creer. Y el hijo de Lily Potter seguía observándolo. Sus palabras le tocaron en lo más hondo.

-Sea valiente como mi madre, profesor.

En una ocasión, el profesor Slughorn supo de algún modo que Dumbledore había dicho: _pronto tendremos que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil_. El tormento era muy grande, demasiado grande. No quería que otras personas compartieran el destino de la madre de quien seguía mirándolo, pero el secreto que guardaba había contribuido a que el muchacho de dieciséis años, ese de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, se quedara huérfano. Y ahora, todo el mundo pensaba que él era la única persona que podía detener a Lord Voldemort. Apenas pudo creer que alguna vez le hizo clases a tan peligroso mago.

_Todo este tiempo, sólo he elegido lo que es fácil_. Era fácil esconder la verdad, era fácil pretender que no había nada más en su mente, que esa conversación jamás ocurrió. Pero, al ver las consecuencias de elegir el camino corto, supo que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas. _Sea valiente como mi madre_. Ese era el camino más difícil, pero era lo correcto, lo que Lily habría hecho, lo que su hijo quería hacer. Una oportunidad para redimirse se presentó delante de él, de hacer las cosas bien, de hacer lo correcto.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Horace Slughorn, atiborrado de alcohol, arrancó uno de sus pensamientos con su varita y depositó la fina hebra en una botella de vidrio. Luego, no vio ni recordó nada más.

Sin embargo, aquella simple acción cambió el curso de los acontecimientos… y sólo por hacer lo que era correcto.


End file.
